The Truth
by Baekbuns04
Summary: Byun Baekhyun yang patah hati memutuskan untuk menyewakan salah satu kamar di apartemen miliknya untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Park Chanyeol,seorang stalker tampan yang mencoba mendekati pujaan hatinya setelah melihat postingan sosial media milik Baekhyun dan mengaku bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai sesama jenis.


Baekhyun benar-benar merasa putus asa ketika kekasihnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Ia baru saja berulang tahun yang ke 23, memiliki wajah yang imut dan menggemaskan untuk ukuran lelaki dan juga merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa ia dicampakkan. Gadis itu secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai lelaki feminim dan bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita kebanyakan.

Sulit dipercaya jika Minji- _kekasihnya_\- ternyata juga meninggalkannya demi seseorang yang lebih berharta dan mapan. Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki keduanya. Ia sudah menjadi Yatim piatu sejak berumur 17 dan tinggal di apartemen kecil warisan orangtuanya. Jadi uang adalah sesuatu yang sulit baginya. Ia bahkan harus melakukan banyak pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun mencintai kekasihnya dan berusaha berbalikan dengan gadis itu namun, ia merasa tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidaklah berkaus kaki _Calvin Klein_ dan bercelana _Dolce& Gabbana _setiap hari seperti teman-teman di kampusnya. Perekonomiannya tidak bisa dikatakan stabil dan tunggakan uang kuliah yang menumpuk membuatnya nyaris gila. Oleh karena itu akhirnya ia merelakan hubungan percintaannya kandas begitu saja.

Dan saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa wanita tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan hidupnya. Baekhyun terbangun keesokan harinya dengan kenyataan bahwa ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai penjaga toko buku dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Ia sudah mencoba memohon pada atasannya agar tidak memecatnya karena biaya perkuliahan semakin mencekik. Ia sangat butuh pekerjaan, namun alasan itu tidak cukup mengharukan untuk membuat atasannya itu tersentuh dan mengizinkannya kembali bekerja.

Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyewakan kamar kosong di apartemen miliknya, jadi ia bisa memperoleh tambahan penghasilan. Pria mungil itu akhirnya memposting sebuah iklan di social media miliknya, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa sesegera mungkin mendapatkan penyewa.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, Baekhyun mendapati bel apartemennya berbunyi beberapa kali. Seorang pria jangkung dengan wajah memukau dan terlihat seperti supermodel berdiri dengan senyum lebar di hadapannya. Ia juga mengenakan pakaian bermerek yang jelas sekali tidak cocok dikenakan di daerah apartemennya yang biasa-biasa saja. Terlalu berkelas dan mahal.

''Maaf, sepertinya anda salah tempat. Ini bukan hotel ataupun penginapan mewah.'' Baekhyun berujar dengan sopan. Ia mendapat kesan bahwa pria ini bukanlah orang sembarangan dan bisa saja menyeretnya ke pengadilan dengan gugatan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan jika ia sembarangan bicara.

''Aku yakin sekali bahwa ini tempat yang benar'' Pria itu mengecek sesuatu di ponselnya dan menyodorkan benda itu kearah Baekhyun. ''Kau menerima orang untuk menyewa kamar bukan? Kebetulan aku butuh tempat menginap untuk beberapa hari.''

''Tapi disini tidak-''

''Aku akan bayar penuh di muka'' ia menyodorkan setumpuk uang kertas dan Baekhyun berpikir ulang untuk menolak tawarannya. Lagipula Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan uang. Tidak mungkin ia membuang sumber penghasilannya begitu saja. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, pikirnya.

''Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik pada sesama jenis'' pria jangkung itu berujar santai saat melihat ekspresi bimbang Baekhyun.

''Baiklah, silahkan masuk''

Baekhyun menutup pintu dan berbalik untuk mengantar calon pelanggannya menuju ruang tamu, walaupun dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Ia masih tidak percaya kenapa pria ini mau menyewa kamar di apartemennya padahal Baekhyun yakin ia bahkan lebih dari mampu untuk menyewa hotel bintang lima sekalipun. Bahkan sekaligus seluruh staffnya jika ia mau.

''Namaku Chanyeol- Park Chanyeol'' ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

''Baekhyun'' si mungil itu menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis, dalam hati sedikit mengagumi betapa manly dan besarnya telapak tangan si pria. ''Silahkan duduk, maaf hanya ada air putih disini. Aku belum sempat berbelanja''

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di sofa tunggal berseberangan dengan Chanyeol dan mulai menjelaskan tentang apartemen, peraturan mengenai apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan juga jadwal membersihkan kamar, tetapi pria itu sepertinya lebih tertarik memperhatikan kaki dan pahanya. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati karena ia memakai celana yang begitu pendek disaat ada orang asing di dalam apartemennya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan serius dan hanya mengatakan ' Oke, Aku setuju' tanpa pikir panjang.

Dengan perasaan tidak enak, Baekhyun mengantarnya menuju kamar.

''Wow, Ranjang itu terlihat nyaman. Boleh aku mencobanya?'' Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu, meminta persetujuan.

''Ya, silahkan saja'' Baekhyun menghela nafas , berpikir apakah ia sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar sejak mengizinkan orang lain memasuki zona nyaman apartemennya. Harta satu- satunya peninggalan orang tuanya.

Chanyeol meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya di rak yang tersedia dan melemparkan tubuh besarnya keatas ranjang. Baekhyun tahu seharusnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya secepat mungkin dari selangkangan pria itu karena, _Demi tuhan!_ Matanya yang polos telah melihat sesuatu yang menggembung disana.

Baekhyun mulai panik.

''Aku tidak yakin untuk menyewakan kamar ini padamu'' ia berkata dengan nada meminta maaf, ''Mungkin anda bisa mencari tempat lain, dan silahkan keluar sekarang juga.''

Chanyeol bangkit dengan ekspresi wajah terluka, ''Ya! Kenapa kau mengusir ku? Aku bahkan sudah berjanji untuk membayar penuh dan kau memperlakukan pelangganmu seperti ini.'' Ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang kini secara otomatis bergerak mundur. Alarm tanda bahaya di kepalanya berbunyi nyaring.

''A-ah bukan begitu, tapi-''

Pria yang lebih tinggi tiba-tiba terkekeh. Ekpresi tersinggung dan marah sebelumnya menghilang begitu saja. Baekhyun dapat melihat kilatan jahil pada bola matanya yang jernih. '' Aku _ketahuan_ ya?''

Baekhyun menunjuk bagian bawah Chanyeol yang kini terlihat seperti ingin meletus itu dengan tangan bergetar, '' Tidak butuh seorang jenius untuk melihat bahwa kau berbohong mengenai orientasi seksualmu.''

''_No_— maafkan aku, seharusnya aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya dari awal. Aku sudah lama melihatmu di Universitas—''

''Kau satu universitas denganku?'' Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut.

''Yep- kau tidak pernah tahu, tapi aku selalu melihatmu dari lapangan basket setiap kau ingin menemui Dosen Kang, Kelas ku berada di sana.'' Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. ''Well, ketika kau memuat iklan untuk menyewakan kamar dan juga karena aku cukup penasaran, kupikir ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengenalmu..''

Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, ia benar-benar tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. '' Oh tuhan, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini hanya untuk mengenalku, Chanyeol-ssi ''.

''Aku pikir ini mungkin terlihat bodoh , tapi aku sudah lama tertarik padamu, Baekhyun.''

Pria mungil itu tersenyum malu-malu, ''Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melakukan sejauh ini untukku,- aku menghargainya. Terima kasih''

''Jadi, kau akan menyewakan kamar ini untukku?''

Baekhyun tertawa, '' Ayolah, kenapa ingin kamar jika kau mungkin sudah memiliki apartemen sendiri.''

''Rumah, lebih tepatnya.''

''Dan seorang kekasih?''

''Tidak lagi'' Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, '' Ia berselingkuh dengan orang lain.''

''_Wow—_aku tidak menyangka bahwa kita memiliki persoalan yang sama,'' Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. '' Situasi yang cukup sulit, huh?''

Park Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju ''Aku senang putus dengannya. Bayangkan saja jika aku sudah menikahi gadis ini dan ternyata aku baru mengetahui bahwa dia sebetulnya hanya bermain-main dengan perasaanku. Itu bahkan lebih mengerikan. Bukan begitu?''

Kedua lelaki dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup menonjol itu menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan keheningan. Chanyeol menatap lelaki disampingnya dengan penuh perhatian. Dilihat dari dekat, Baekhyun terlihat lebih mungil dan sangat pas dalam pelukannya. Ia akui bahwa Baekhyun selalu membuatnya terpesona sejak si kecil itu selalu tertawa dengan manis ketika ia bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Tidak, Chanyeol bukan stalker. Hanya saja Baekhyun seperti memiliki magnet kuat yang membuatnya selalu menatapnya dari jauh sekalipun.

''Baekhyun?''

''Hm?''

Chanyeol menangkup wajah yang lebih mungil dan berbisik '' Mau mencoba sesuatu denganku?''

Entah sejak kapan keduanya sudah bergulat di ranjang dan saling memakan wajah satu sama lain. Pakaian yang melekat dengan segera teronggok mengenaskan di sudut. Chanyeol menggerakkan kesepuluh jarinya menyusuri tubuh Baekhyun, mengelusnya seakan si mungil itu porselen mahal yang akan retak jika diperlakukan dengan kasar. Bibirnya dengan segera menemukan tonjolan merah muda yang menantangnya untuk segera di lumat. Baekhyun mendesah lirih sesaat setelah Chanyeol meremas dadanya kuat.

Tubuhnya melengkung ketika Chanyeol menarik pinggulnya mendekat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di selangkangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya seakan ingin meledak menahan sensasi asing namun menyenangkan di bagian bawah tubuhnya, dimana si jangkung tengah memberinya _Blow Job_ paling menakjubkan yang pernah ia dapatkan. Mantan kekasihnya dulu adalah seorang wanita, dan gadis itu bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Chnayeol. bahkan Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan ia pernah melakukan hal intim bersamanya- ia tidak pernah menyesal sejujurnya, karena sadar bahwa ia tidak lagi tertarik pada wanita.

''Nghh- Cha-Chanyeol..''

Setelah merasa puas, Chanyeol melepaskan mulutnya dari kejantanan mungil Baekhyun dengan suara 'plop' keras dan meraih wajah si mungil dalam ciuman panjang. Baekhyun merintih merasakan _rasa_ dirinya sendiri di dalam ciuman Chanyeol dan anehnya ia menyukai itu. Yang lebih Jangkung mengulum bibirnya seperti maniak yang terobsesi dengan sesuatu dan menghisap lidahnya hingga ia merasa seperti melayang.

''O—oh God! Apa yang kau laku-_aahhnn Chanyeol_!

Jika ada yang lebih gila dari ia yang kini mendesah-desah seperti wanita dibawah tubuh seorang pria, adalah saat dimana Chanyeol menekuk lututnya hingga menyentuh dada. Baekhyun merasa begitu malu dan_ terbuka. _Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya dan sepertinya Chanyeol berniat melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya pita suaranya hilang selama seminggu.

Chanyeol menyelipkan dua jari panjangnya kedalam lubangnya tanpa peringatan, melakukan gerakan menggunting untuk mempermudah aksesnya nanti. Tangannya yang lain beralih menuju benda mungil merah muda yang kini dibanjiri _precum_ dan mengelusnya naik turun dengan tempo cepat. Membuat Baekhyun memekik karena kedua pusat sensitifnya di permainkan tanpa ampun.

''_Holy shit_\- ahhh lebih cepat, Yeol~!

Baekhyun menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku untuk melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol yang mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya yang berukuran tiga kali lipat dari miliknya, memekik lebih keras saat ujung tumpulnya menekan sesuatu didalam sana yang membuatnya berkunang-kunang. Pria tinggi itu menyeringai seksi ketika merasa menemukan apa yang ia cari dan mengarahkan tusukannya di tempat itu terus menerus.

Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memarahi pria itu karena mengeluarkan semua cairan pembuat bayinya itu di dalam tubuhnya.

Setelah mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong dengan oksigen, keduanya bergelung dibalik selimut dengan bagian bawah yang masih menyatu. Baekhyun bersikeras melarang Chanyeol mengeluarkannya karena ia suka sensasi penuh dan mengganjal pada lubangnya.

''Itu tadi luar biasa!'' Baekhyun mendesah senang dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang kini mengecupi bahu dan lehernya sayang. ''Bahkan Minji tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu, Yeol.''

''Apa itu nama mantan kekasihmu?'' Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Baekhyun lebih jelas. Alisnya mengerut dalam dan terkejut.

''Kenapa?''

''Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kekasihku kabur bersama wanita bernama Minji—''

''Oh, apa namanya Hyejin?'' Baekhyun kini ikut mendudukknya tubuhnya, mengabaikan nyeri di pinggangnya saat ia menatap Chanyeol meminta kepastian.

''Ya, itu dia'' Chanyeol membalas dengan senyum mengembang di wajah. ''Kebetulan yang aneh sekali. Atau mungkin keberuntungan?'' ia kemudian tertawa.

Baekhyun menyikut dadanya sebelum ikut tertawa bersama. Ia bersyukur karena Minji memutuskannya karena jika tidak, maka ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

''Hey, bagaimana jika kita mengirimkan foto saat kau memberiku _Blow Job_?'' Chanyeol mengusulkan dengan semangat, ''aku ingin melihat reaksi kedua wanita itu saat melihatnya''

''Boleh juga''

Baekhyun baru akan meraih ponselnya di nakas sebelum tiba-tiba menggerakkan kepalanya dengan cepat kearah Chanyeol. Ia baru saja menyadari satu hal penting saat ini.''Yeol, apa kau tidak memakai pengaman sebelum kita melakukannya?''

''Nope, terlalu sibuk mengangumi wajahmu. Ada apa?''

Si mungil itu mendengung sesaat. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan intens selama beberapa detik sebelum membelakangi pria itu dan menarik selimutnya hingga bahu.

''Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan tau segera setelah aku memastikannya.''

Dan Baekhyun diam-diam mengelus perutnya pelan sambil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol jika tahu bahwa ia mungkin akan menjadi seorang ayah sebentar lagi.

FIN


End file.
